Into The Woods
by susanmikefan
Summary: My own version of the eppy...
1. Chapter 1

Okay I wrote this before the eppy aired and posted it on another board,..I decided to post it here too...just my version of the eppy

Into the woods

Susan parked her car in front of the rangers office and got out. She took a deep breath and looked at the beautiful surroundings. She sure understood why Mike would go here..

The thought of Mike, brought a shade of sadness on her face again. She couldn't stop thinking of his face, when she told him she was going to marry Ian. His eyes, had looked at her so hurt,.. so full of pain and sadness..

When she heard his voice on the answering machine,.. she realized something inside him had been broken,.. and she was the one who did that to him. She knew it would have been better if she followed her heart right away,.. and not her mind,.. telling her she made a promise to Ian. Her heart was telling her, what she had known all along…

Despite everything that happened… Mike was still the only one for her.

She sighed again, biting her lip, placing her bag over her shoulder. Now she was here,.. because Mike couldn't handle seeing her every day.. and had left Wisteria Lane.

All she could hope for was, that the information he had given Carlos would be right. That he was somewhere in these woods,.. and she would be able to track him down. There was so much she needed to tell him..

She knocked on the door of the rangers office and stepped in. Three heads turned to see who walked in. Susan could see the mocking look in their eyes, but decided to ignore them. She walked up to the guy that stood nearby.

"Hi,.. ehm mister,.. err ranger,.. well what ever they call you.. I was wondering if any of you could be my guide?" Susan stammered.

The ranger scanned the woman in front of him, before he burst into laughter.

"Ma'am please,.. there is no mall hidden in the middle of these woods.. Please just go back to the city, and let us men do the tough things". He turned around but Susan determinately grabbed his shoulder.

"You don't get it do you!" She raised her voice. "There's a man on that mountain I intend to spend the rest of my life with!"

The ranger looked at her kind of shocked by her action. Then he looked over his shoulder to the other guys. One of them folded his paper and slowly got up.

"Okay,.. I'm willing to go with you.. who are we looking for?" the guide said, turning Susan's face into a much softer look.

"His name is Mike Delfino.." she answered the question. "Oh, and I'm Susan Mayer". She held out her hand.

"My name is Anthony, but you can call me Toni,.. everyone does… hmm, okay Delfino you say,.. he checked in yesterday,.. I think I have a pretty good idea where to find him." Susan almost wanted to hug him, but he stepped backwards.

"I'm sorry,.. I,.. it's just really important that I find him.." Susan apologized.

"Then we'd better go, huh?" Toni said grabbing a few things together.

"Why don't you go and change and we leave in ten minutes okay?"

Susan looked at her jeans and warm coat, and then at Toni again.

"Change? Why do you think I need to change? I'm all done.." She replied.

"Don't tell me you wanna go hiking with does shoes on?" Toni said, looking down at her feet. Susan shrugged her shoulders and nodded yes. Toni sighed deeply.

"Oh man,.. you're serious right? Okay suit yourself,.. but don't expect me to carry you!"

Susan quickly shook her head, she was happy enough she finally found a guide,.. now all she wanted was go look for Mike.

* * *

"Well and then I found out about his son,.. and I just couldn't handle it,.. you know.. so I suggested we'd be friends,..well sort of,.. and then we got back together again, right before he found out I gave his son money to go look for his dad. So we broke up again.. but he kept helping me,.. and after a few months I finally asked him if he still had feelings for me.." Susan looked at Toni, who sighed deeply, walking next to her.

"I invited him to a romantic dinner, and he was going to propose to me,.. only he never made it to that dinner, because he got run over.. For 6 months I stayed by his side, 6 long months.. you know how frustrating it can be if you just keep talking and he doesn't talk back?" She looked at Toni, who raised his eyebrow.

"Well, …I err.." He started but Susan ignored his answer and babbled on.

"That's when I met Ian,.. first he was just a friend,.. but when Mike woke up and didn't remember me,.. I just couldn't handle it,.. and to make it worse he got involved with Edie!.. Did I tell you about Edie?" Toni quickly nodded yes.

"Oh,.. well anyway.. I was engaged to Ian, when Mike got his memory back, and he told me he was still in love with me.. I had to decide with who I wanted to spend my life with.."

"And you chose Mike.." Toni finished her line, a relieved look on his face, because she was finally done.

"Ehm,.. well no,.. first I chose Ian.. but only because I felt guilty. I made a promise to him, when he proposed to me,.. I couldn't break his heart.."

"So you broke Mike's?" Toni looked at her a bit confused.

"Yes,..No.. okay well at first,.. because then I realized I really wanted to be with Mike,.. and Ian left so now I need to find Mike and tell him that I still love him, and .." Susan bumped into Toni who stopped in the middle of the track. She looked at him astounded.

"Hey, why did you stop?" She asked rubbing her shoulder.

"What is the matter with you!!" Toni suddenly yelled at her.

Susan's eyes grew big, as she looked at him, throwing down his backpack.

"Why do you even think he wants you back! My goodness, you sound like a living soap opera for god sake!! I don't think you deserve to be with any man!" Toni blurted out angry. Susan put down her bag too, looking at him furiously.

"Oh yeah, is that what you think! Well how about this! I'll find Mike on my own,.. I don't need you, I'll prove that I am capable of making my own decisions!!"

She picked up her bag, and started walking away from him. Toni crossed his arms as he watched her go.

"Ehm,.. maybe it's a good thing to go that way.." he pointed in the opposite direction.

"Because we just came from that side..".

Susan bit her lip, angry at herself. She lightly turned around and looked at Toni.

"I knew that! I was just looking for my,.. ehm.. for my map!"

Toni looked at her awkwardly, as he noticed the map was in her hand.

"Sure you did.. well have safe trip.." he said as he bended down to get his backpack.

Susan gave him a loathsome look, as she walked the other way.

Toni walked about 100 feet away and sat down on a rock, sure of her coming back soon.

But as time went by, he got worried, when she didn't show up. He walked back, but didn't see any trace of her.

Susan was trying to find the marked spot on the map, of which Toni thought Mike could be. After a few minutes she noticed she had the map upside-down. She softly muttered at her own clumsiness and turned it. Finding the right track was a lot harder than she thought, but anything was better than being with that guide. Off course she was capable of being in a relationship,.. what the heck was he thinking!

* * *

Mike was tired and all he wanted was a long hot shower, that would put him right to sleep. Oh well, he probably wouldn't get much sleep anyway… like he didn't get last night.. and the night before. He sighed as he walked up to the rangers office to get the key to the wash-room. He knocked on the door but his soft knock was overpowered by shouting voices. Mike carefully entered the office and saw the ranger yelling at a guide.

"How can you be so stupid! Do you know what this means!! If this makes the news we can close our business!" The ranger yelled angry.

"I know,.. I'm sorry but she just kept on going about everything she went through with this guy,.. you should have heard it. And the shoes she was wearing were horrible for hiking, she kept on bumping into things, trees, and me… she tripped over a root like 4 times… Trust me this woman was the toughest client I ever had!" Toni explained.

Mike's eyes had grown big, as he listened to the guide's explanation. He didn't know that many persons who could match that description. He scrapped his throat.

"I'm sorry to interrupt this,.. but is there something wrong?" He asked lightly.

"Yeah, this smart guy here, left a client all alone on the woods! And now we have to go look for her,.." the ranger answered him shortly.

"I don't mean to interfere or anything.. but what's her name?" Mike asked trying to hide the nervous feeling he had. The guide looked at his notebook.

"Susan Mayer.. do you know her?" He asked as he looked at Mike, than his eyes grew big. "Oh my god,.. you are him, aren't you! You are Mike Delfino!"

Mike nodded and ran his hands through his hair.

"Did she tell you why she was here?" He asked, a worried look in his eyes.

"Well she basically told me her whole life story,.. but the reason why she was here, she wanted to tell you she wants to be with you and not with Ian, or something like that.." Toni answered.

For a moment Mike stood there, letting the words sink in,.. then he realized what Toni just said. He took a few big steps towards him and grabbed him by his shirt.

"And you just left her! She's out there all alone, thanks to you!!" He angrily shouted.

The ranger and another guide pulled Mike back, as he still looked angry at Toni.

"If anything happens to her,.. I swear,.. You will pay for this!!" Mike hissed through his teeth, shaking the hands of his shoulders.

"Now tell me exactly where you left her!" They all leaned over to the map, spread out on the table, as Toni pointed out where he left Susan.

* * *

"Why does Mike enjoy something like this?" Susan wondered, as she tried to keep on walking, with sore feet. It was getting darker now, but she still hadn't reached the point, where Toni said Mike could be. In fact, didn't she see that big rock earlier? Susan sighed deeply. She never had been good at this,.. she still got lost in Fairview, although she lived there for almost 15 years now..

She sat down on the rock, and took out the map again. After a few minutes she had to face the awful truth. She was lost! She checked her bag for something to eat, but among the make up and perfume she brought, all she could find was a mint she took with her, to make sure she had a nice breath. She sighed again. She would never find Mike,.. maybe he was on his way to another town,.. moving as far away from her as he could.

How could she have been so stupid to let him go?

* * *

"SUSAN!" Mike yelled again, shining his flashlight around, making sure he didn't miss a spot. Around him he saw flashlights moving, vaguely hearing other voices. Why did she have to follow him out here.. And was it true what Toni said? Was she really here because she wanted to be with him.. but what about Ian? Had he dumped her..?

No, Mike shook his head. Ian would never do that,.. he'd only be thrilled to have her back. But what happened then,.. did Susan regret her choice,.. wasn't she as sure as she seemed to be, when he talked to her?

"SUSAN!" He yelled again, walking into a little footpath. Suddenly he stopped.

Did he just hear something, or was it his imagination? He listened closely again.

He decided to call out her name again, and this time, he was sure he heard a soft answer. Quickly he walked in the direction of the sound. Could it be he found her?

* * *

Susan had pulled her legs up, and laid her head on her knees. She wasn't counting on anyone finding her tonight. Tears streamed down her face,.. she had lost him forever..

He would be gone by tomorrow.. She ran her hands through her hair, and shook her head. She was to late..

All of a sudden she lifted her head, did she just heard her name? She shook her head, it must have been her imagination. Who would know she was out here? Still she didn't lay her head down again, but listened carefully. There!! She heard it again, a little louder this time. She got up and looked in the direction where the sound came from.

"I'm over here!" She yelled back.

"Susan!" She heard it clearly now, a little closer again. But,.. was that Mike's voice? Was he looking for her? She walked down the path a little, around a big tree, and then she finally saw him. He was walking fast towards her side, a flashlight in his hands.

"Mike!!" She screamed, dropping her bag. He looked in her direction and stopped for a moment. Then he started running towards her, and she did the same.

For a moment she wasn't sure how he'd react but when he was close enough, he pulled her in his arms, and hugged her tight. She heard him let out a deep sigh.

"Oh my god,.. I'm so glad I found you.." he whispered in her ear. She lifted her head up a little so she could look at him.

"I was so afraid I would never see you again,.. I had to come look for you,.. I just had to.." She said in a trembling voice.

"But why,… you obviously made your choice.." Mike answered, remembering they're talk a few days ago. Susan shook her head and looked him straight in the eyes.

"That was a choice of my mind,.. this is a choice of my heart!" She softly answered.

"So you just decided Ian wasn't the one, and you wanted me instead?" Mike asked, trying to stay calm.

"I only chose Ian, because I thought I needed to keep my promise to him,… when I heard your message on the phone.. it broke my heart.. because.. you're the best thing that ever happened to me too.." she whispered as tears started to well up in her eyes.

"Ian realized, that you would always be in my heart,.. so he left.. and now I'm here.. wondering if you can ever forgive me.."

Mike looked at her for a second, then he lifted his hand and wiped away her tears with his thumb.

"Susan,.. there's nothing to forgive.. I'm just glad you realized this before you got married.." he grinned. She looked at him, her eyes blinking fast.

"But aren't you mad at me,.. for letting you go through this.. again?" She asked in a trembling voice.

"You really want to know how I feel?" He softly asked, looking at her. Unexpectedly he leaned forward and kissed her, his hand moving behind her head, pulling her near.

Susan was surprised by his action, but quickly enjoyed the touch of his lips again, wrapping her arms around him. After what seemed to last for minutes, Mike pulled back a little.

"So you still want me?" Susan asked, still astonished. Mike smiled at her.

"I could never want anyone else… I love you Susan.." he whispered.

"I love you too, Mike… with all my heart.. I really do," she said, kissing him again, as to prove she meant it. She finally felt happy again, being in the arms of the one man she truly belonged to.

"So, are you still planning on moving?" Susan carefully asked, and Mike nodded yes.

"But,.. why?" Susan asked, blinking her eyes, shocked by his answer.

"Well,.. Since I take it we want to get married this time,.. I think it would be a good idea if I moved in with you!" He smiled. Susan playfully hit his chest.

"You're such a tease.. but do you really want to marry fast?" She asked him.

"Sure,.. why wait? We both know we want to be together,.. I say we lost to many time already.." He leaned forward to kiss her again. Susan wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Well I can't wait to finally become you're wife…" she whispered.

"Me either.." Mike answered softly. "Because you really are the best thing that ever happened to me."

* * *


	2. What would we do without you

Chapter two: "What would we do without you...

Mike parked his car on his driveway and couldn't help but smile when he looked in his rear view mirror. He saw Susan park her car too, and slowly get out. Her ankle didn't hurt that much anymore after they taped it in, at the rangers office. He couldn't believe it when he found out she had followed him all the way up there. And that Carlos told her.

He got out of his car and was about to walk over to Susan when he heard Carlos call him.

"Mike! Hey bro, what are you doing here?" Carlos asked as he walked towards him. Mike dropped his bag and looked over his shoulder briefly, to see Susan looking at them.

"Hey Carlos,.. yeah I realized I forgot something.. oh and by the way,.. did you tell Susan where I was?" Mike asked lightly. Carlos looked at him shocked for a minute.

"Oh crap,.. she promised not to go up there.. man, I'm sorry,.. was it hard?" Carlos really felt uncomfortable. Mike glared over his shoulder again, and saw Susan walked up to them. He turned a little so he could look at her, and he couldn't prevent that a huge smile appeared on his face. Carlos saw her coming now too and his eyes grew big as he watched Mike wrap his arm around Susan and kiss her quickly.

"What the heck.. are you two.. no way.. that can't be man!" He stammered looking at the happy couple smiling at him. Mike bit his lower lip to hide his smile, but his eyes twinkled.

"Oh you are kidding me right! This is awesome…" Carlos happily said, as he stepped forward to hug them both. He gave Susan an playful angry look.

"So what about 'responsibilities' huh?" He teasingly asked her. Susan grinned at him.

"Well I had to find a way to get it out of you,.. you were protecting it like Bree's does with her secret recipes!"

Carlos laughed, and Mike put his hand on his shoulder.

"I'm glad to hear you're such a loyal friend! You really did the right thing.. or this great woman would be lost to me forever.." He kissed Susan again.

"Well I got to go,.. does this mean you're back for good again?" Carlos asked.

Mike looked at Susan for a moment and winked at her.

"Well maybe for a short time yeah,.. but we are planning on getting married soon.. so.. I won't be in your way for that long!"

Carlos laughed as he walked to his car, and Mike pulled Susan close again.

"So how about we go over to your place and tell Julie.. do you think she will be happy about it?" Mike asked. Susan wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him again.

"I think she will be,.. she will be relieved that I found you that's for sure,.. or she had to put up with me being a wrack for weeks,.. and I'm not much fun to be around then.."

* * *

"Why don't men understand woman better!" Susan muttered as she ran from the bathroom back to her bedroom again.

"How am I supposed to look great when he calls me in the afternoon to invite me to dinner!"

Julie was sitting on her bed, smiling at her.

"Because men are impulsive people,.. and that's why we love them!" Julie said smartly.

Susan glared at her for one second, and than sat down next to her laughing.

"You're right,.. I'm so excited! I couldn't believe Mike when he told me he wanted to take me to that fancy restaurant!" She giggled, falling backwards.

"I think he has something special planned…" she spoke secretively, turning to Julie.

"You do? Like what?" Julie asked with a puzzled look on her face.

"I think he's going to propose to me.." Susan sighed, moving her arms underneath her head.

"Oh,.. what made you think that..?" Julie asked, looking at her mom.

"I don't know, we were just talking about not waiting to long to get married, and since he's taking me out to that fancy restaurant,.. well I don't know, but it could be he pop's the question tonight.." Susan closed her eyes and took a deep breath, a happy look on her face.

"Well whatever will happen tonight, nothing is going to happen if you keep lying here dressed in your bathrobe!" Julie rationally said. Susan jumped up and looked at her daughter.

"You're absolutely right! Oh gosh I only have 30 minutes left!" She squealed.

Julie shook her head as she left the room, walking downstairs to make a phone call.

"Hey it's Julie again,.. yeah she's getting ready… But she suspects something, she thinks you're going to propose at the restaurant.. Yeah I know.. Well good luck.. We'll take care of everything!" Julie put the phone down and decided to make some pasta for herself.

* * *

"Did I tell you how wonderful you look tonight?" Mike said lovingly, as he reached for her hand on the table. Susan smiled at him, as he softly caressed her hand with his thumb.

"Ehm,.. well yes, but I don't think I'll ever get tired of it.." she answered.

"So do you know what you want to order yet?" Mike asked, looking at the menu again.

"Hmm yeah, I think I'll go with the roasted lam,.. and you?"

"I'll have the same.. it looks good." Mike closed his menu and put it on the table.

"And what about desert?" Susan asked him looking over her menu.

"You don't need to pick out a desert, I already arranged that with our reservations,.. we're having the chef's special.." He said lightly.

Susan felt her heart skip a beat. O my gosh,.. that was it,.. he probably hid the ring inside the desert. She tried not to show her excitement and put her menu down too.

The whole time during dinner she tried to act normal, but she couldn't help feeling nervous. Mike noticed the restless moving of her hand, and took it in his.

"Is everything okay?" He asked looking at her. Susan nodded and gave him a happy smile.

"Things never were better!" She cheerfully replied, taking another zip of her wine.

The waiter arrived, carrying a fancy looking platter, covered by a big silver lid.

"Your desert,.. enjoy it", he said, making a light bow.

Susan bit her lower lip as she stared at Mike. He reached for the lid and slowly took it of.

"Voila,.. the chef's special.. Crème Brulee," he said, smiling at her.

"This is their famous desert, people come from all over this town to taste it.." Mike continued as he handed her a spoon. Susan looked at him awkwardly.

"I don't care for deserts that much,.. I'll just have my coffee.." He explained.

Susan wondered if this was another hint and slowly took a bite. She ate very carefully, because it would be totally her, to choke on the ring or something,.. well that is, if it was hidden in here. She decided she'd better look for it first, and she started to move her spoon through the desert, lifting up the strawberry's too. Mike looked a bit strange at her.

"Is something wrong with the desert?" He asked, raising his eyebrow.

"No. no,.. everything is fine,.. I was just ehm,.. trying to mix the flavours", Susan mumbled. She tasted every bite carefully, but even after she took the last one, she hadn't found a ring. A bit disappointed and angry she moved the plate a little forward.

This would have been the perfect opportunity to propose to her,.. why didn't he?

"So,.. was it as good as they say?" Mike asked her, looking at his watch.

"It was great.." Susan answered, trying not to sounds disappointed. She noticed Mike looked at his watch again, something he had done quite a few times this evening.

Maybe he was having second thoughts again? About them being together…

"Why are you looking at your watch?" She asked him.

"Oh ehm,.. well, I promised Carlos to explain something about the lease to rent my place,.. I think he will be home by now. Is it okay with you if we leave?" He called the waiter and asked for the check. Susan swallowed again, finding it hard to smile.

Mike paid the bill and the both of them walked outside and stepped into his car.

* * *

"So did you enjoy the restaurant?" Mike asked as they drove back to Wisteria Lane.

"You seem a bit quiet,.. is everything okay?"

Susan nodded, not trusting her voice enough, and looked out of the window again.

Mike tapped with his fingers on the wheel, she still thought he seemed a bit nervous.

When they almost reached Wisteria Lane Mike suddenly pulled over and stopped the car.

"Okay, you're going to have to close your eyes now,.. until I say you can open them.." He said, looking at her mysteriously. Susan blinked her eyes a few times, when she looked at him. She saw the pleading look in his eyes, and decided to do what he asked.

She closed her eyes, feeling excited, not knowing what he had planned.

"NO peaking!" Mike laughed as he drove the last part of their route. Susan laughed, it was hard, but she wanted it to be a real surprise. She could feel he slowed down, and parked the car.

"Just sit tight,.. I'll be right back," Mike said, as he got out of the car.

A few minutes later she heard the door on her side being opened and she felt Mike's hand on hers.

"Just follow me,.. but you can't open your eyes until I say so.. okay?" Susan nodded, and carefully stepped out of the car. Mike grabbed her elbow, and lead her a few steppes forward. Then he let go of her.

"Okay,.. you can open your eyes now.." he whispered close to her ear. She was almost afraid to open then, but slowly she did, and she couldn't have been more surprised.

There, on her own driveway,.. was the exact same scenery she created a year ago… when she wanted to surprise Mike. She was looking at a trailer,.. decorated with so many little lights and lanterns…, a little table standing in front of it. Susan put her hand in front of her mouth as she took a few steps towards the trailer. Then she turned to Mike, smiling.

"Oh my god,.. what did you do.." She giggled, as she looked at him. Mike walked up to her and took her hands in his.

"Well,.. I heard from Julie what you arranged the first time, and I thought it would be romantic to recreate that same atmosphere… but I had a little help". He nodded with his head to her house.

"So this dinner tonight was all meant to be a distraction, to get me away from here?" Susan stammered as Mike guided her to the table.

"Well not exactly, I wanted it to be special too, and I mean it cost me enough. If it was only meant to distract you, we could have had Chinese of something!" Mike laughed.

But then his face got a serious look again.

"Susan,.. when you invited me to that dinner a year ago,.. I was planning on asking you something.." Mike took her hand that was laying on the table. She bit her lower lip, to prevent herself from crying.. if only…

"That night I wanted to ask you something,.. so I tried to rebuild that same atmosphere,.. and I'm planning to ask you that same question now.."

Mike slowly moved of his seat and got on one knee in front of her. He was still holding her hand, as he looked her deeply in the eyes.

"Susan,.. I've loved you from the very first day I met you,.. we've been through so much,.. but our love never died. So,.." Mike paused for a minute, reaching into his pocket.

Susan couldn't believe her eyes when he took out a little box. She raised her hand again, covering her mouth, as she laughed softly.

"Oh my god,.." was all she could say. Mike looked at her tenderly as he continued.

"Susan,.. will you marry me..?" He asked, taking a deep breath.

She didn't even have to think about her answer for one second.

"Yes,.. oh my god,..yes, I wanna marry you.." She answered emotionally as she leaned forward. Mike carefully put the ring on her finger, and then he looked her in the eyes.

He placed his hand on her cheek and pulled her close for a lovingly kiss.

Suddenly they were disturbed by the sound of clapping hands, and they both looked up.

On the sidewalk, Lynette, Gabrielle and Julie were watching them.

"Wohooo.." Gabby squealed, as she gave them the thumbs up. Lynette pushed her with her elbow, giving Susan and Mike an apologizing look.

"Sorry,.. congratulations! We will go now.." she said as she guided the others away.

Mike smiled as he looked after them.

"Okay,.. my little elves just blew up their cover.." He grinned looking at Susan again.

She was smiling too, but she couldn't prevent a tear from trickling down her cheek.

"Thank you for this Mike,.. I don't deserve a man like you.." she sniffed, making him raise his eyebrow.

"At the restaurant I was sort of angry at you,.. I had convinced myself you were going to propose to me there,.. and now.. you arranged all this.. I'm sorry..".

Mike gently wiped her tears away, wrapping his arm around her.

"I knew you thought that.." he softly said. Susan looked surprised at him.

"Julie… she called me right before we left.." Mike explained. Susan shook her head.

"I can't believe she knew about all this and still let me suffer.." She said, trying to sound angry.

"Well it's a good thing she's better at keeping secrets then her mom is!" Mike grinned at her.

"Now come here,.. I wanna kiss my fiancé again!" He pulled her close and kissed her passionately. Susan forgot about everything she worried about that evening and kissed him back with equal passion.

"I love you Mike.." she whispered against his lips. He looked at her for a second, touching her face.

"I love you too, Susan… I'm never letting you go again.."


End file.
